friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Stripper
"The One With The Stripper" is the eighth episode of the eighth season of Friends, which aired on November 15, 2001. Plot Chandler finds out that Monica had a bachelorette party with a stripper even though they promised not to have bachelor/bachelorette parties. Rachel takes Phoebe to have dinner with Rachel's dad because she is afraid her dad will be really angry when Rachel tells him she's pregnant. Dr. Greene is delighted to hear he will be a grandfather but demands that Rachel tell him that she and Ross will be getting married. However, a few minutes later, Rachel says she is not getting married to Ross, so Dr. Greene freaks out and she tells him Ross told her she's damaged goods. Monica feels bad about having had a bachelorette party so she organizes a bachelor party including a stripper for Chandler. Joey is the only "guest" at Chandler's bachelor party because Chandler is embarrassed and doesn't really want to have the party. The stripper comes a-knocking but turns out to be a hooker. Monica feels bad that her plan failed; she tells Chandler that she promised him a stripper and he's going to get one and begins to do a strip-tease for him herself, a solution that Chandler seems very happy with. Dr. Greene goes to see Ross to yell at him but unfortunately for Ross, Mona is there too so they are both yelling at Ross. Rachel explains everything to her dad and Mona who makes up with Ross. In the epilogue Dr. Greene is still yelling at Rachel, this time over the phone for not going through with marriage. When Rachel leaves with the phone still on the hook, Joey picks it up and upon hearing Dr. Greene, who he thinks is just some man, tells him off. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Jackie Debatin - The stripper Ron Leibman - Dr. Leonard Greene Bonnie Somerville - Mona Fred Stoller - Stu Martin Yu - The Waiter James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: David Schwimmer Written By: Andrew Reich & Ted Cohen Trivia *This is the second and last appearance of Stu, Monica's antagonistic colleague. He previously appeared in "The One With The Girl From Poughkeepsie" (S4E10), which was 95 episodes ago. *This is the first appearance of Dr. Greene since "The One With The Race Car Bed" (S3E7), which was 123 episodes ago. *Rachel tells her father the wedding will be on February 2nd. This is six days before her birthday. *This is the only episode that Dr. Greene is seen inside one of Ross' apartments (ones he owned). *Ross is the only one of the main characters in this episode to wear the same clothing throughout the entire episode. *Oddly, Chandler has no desire to smoke when the hooker smokes in the apartment. *There are extra scenes in the uncut DVD version. *It's revealed that Monica and Chandler have been married for 2 months, therefore Rachel is about 3 months pregnant. *Mona finds out about Rachel's pregnancy. *This is the first time Ross has stated he loves Rachel since ''The One At The Beach ''although he says it to her father and retracts immediately as Mona's there. It would seem that Rachel's father either chose not to tell her that Ross had said he loved her or simply was so angry he forgot. *This is the first signs of a crack in Ross and Mona's relationship. *Rachel tells her father that she and Ross are not getting married and later tells Mona that she and Ross are not getting back together. In just under three years time not only get back together for good but marry soon after. *Phoebe says she doesn't eat chicken. When Rachel's father replies "I'll never understand you lesbians" some tv broadcasts omit the word "lesbians". *The magna doodle shows an image of the moon landing. There's also an American flag by the fridge in Joey's apartment, a tribute to 9/11. *Ross and Rachel discuss her father confronting him but they don't fight. In ''The One With Joey's Interview ''Rachel and Ross say they're not speaking to which Phoebe replies "at last". *The shirt Rachel wears in her final scene is the same one the stand-in wore in a previous episode, although the extra wouldn't have been seen in the original 'safe' broadcast. *The music Monica dances to in the final scene when she does the striptease for Chandler is from 'Let Me Blow Ya Mind' (2001) by Gwen Stefani. Goofs * The joke Monica makes "I knew giving you that book was gonna come back and bite me in the ass" was used before they go to their honeymoon in the original script of "The One Where Rachel Tells...". * When Chandler is asking the hooker if she is a stripper, his left hand is on his leg. In the next scene, when she's explaining the extras, his hands are near his stomach. After this, when he's saying "nah ah ah nah", his left hand is on the air. External links * The One with the Stripper at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes